


Llud's got it going on

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twitterfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llud's got it going on

Llud’s got it going on …….. purrs Olwen……..:

When it slithers, like an unruly serpent, across my pitching breast,

Skitters in my navel and descends……..

You shall be called Llud of the golden…….. tongue…….


End file.
